etc.- Seas of Iron
by Erjika Tevkana
Summary: Obi-Wan's first trip off Coruscant.


bowing down to etcetera:

Seas of Iron 

Erjika Tevkana 

**Rating:** G  
**Category:** Gen  
**Setting:** Obi's about 3. Pre-JA era  
**Summary:** Obi-Wan's first trip off Coruscant.  
**Spoilers:** Teeny ones for the JA series (mostly #3)  
**Feedback:** It's a beautiful thing... [sleeperdown@yahoo.com][1]  
**Website:** [http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika][2]  
**Archive:** Yes! Go for it!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, no moolah for moi. Knight Dahut's name not-so-subtly stolen from a Breton myth of the City of Ys. This Dahut, however, ain't that bad.  


**AN:** If the movie's right and no Jedi has been to Tatooine in years, then consider this AU.  


**Series note:** bowing down to etcetera is a series of stories based on e.e. cummings poems. They deal with a wide variety of subjects, but most will be based on romance. The complete poem will be either at the top, at the end, or interspersed in the story. 

_ into a truly  
curving form  
enters my  
soul  
_

feels all small  
fact dissolved  
by the lewd grass  
of fabulous immensity  


the sky screamed  
the sun died)  
the ship lifts  
on seas of iron  


breathing height eating  
steepness the  
ship climbs  
murmuring silver mountains  


which   
disappear(and  
only   
was night  


and through only this night a  
mightily form moves  
whose passenger and whose  
pilot my spirit is  


Obi-Wan looked all around him, amazed. This was the first time he had been outside in... wait, had he ever been outside the Temple? He couldn't remember. 

He was going on his first trip back home to Tatooine. He only had vague memories of his parents and his brother, but it was of no matter. They were still his family, even as the Jedi were also his much, much bigger family. He remembered Master Yoda's words about finding what he was looking for. He didn't think there was anything he was supposed to be looking for, but if Master Yoda said he was, then that had to be true. Master Yoda was never wrong. 

He was kinda scared, because he still didn't have any idea what he was supposed to be doing. One of the creche masters was leading him by the hand to a door. He clutched his small sack of belongings- just enough for a week. It wouldn't be enough time. He sensed it would never be enough time. 

The door opened with a swoosh, and all the sights and sounds of Coruscant filled his senses. Hundreds of ships flew past, soft hums in their speed. The scent of ozone and pollution tingled his senses. Everything and everyone was swirling around him, a sharp contrast to the peace and quiet of the Temple. He was starting to feel even smaller than he already was, but the creche master squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. 

He never had a fear of heights, but looking down from the landing pad made everything seem blurry. He blinked quickly, ran through a few silent mantras in his head, and kept walking. 

The creche master introduced him to Knight Dahut, the Jedi who would be accompanying him on his trip. She had sun-fire hair and a kind smile. Obi-Wan liked her immediately. 

"Pleased to meet you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said. He bowed. "Let's get you on the ship now, hmm?" The creche master gave him an encouraging smile before releasing his hand and walking back to the Temple. 

Obi-Wan followed Knight Dahut onto the courier ship. Once inside, he was shown to the quarters they would be sharing on their voyage. He set his belongings down, then looked back at the Knight uncertainly. 

The engines began firing up. "Do you want to see us lift off?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded tremulously. She smiled again and led them both to the cockpit. The pilot wasn't particularly friendly, but they had a spectacular view of Coruscant. 

The two Jedi buckled in. The ship began to rise, and the screech of the engine grew steadily louder. Obi-Wan stared in fascination as the sky-touching buildings grew smaller and smaller. Instead of those infinite, imposing columns he was used to from gazing out windows in the Temple, they were mere spindles from the sky. 

The white-metal glow faded to silver as they got farther and farther away. They left the atmosphere and all Obi-Wan could see in front of him was a field of speckled black. How were they supposed to get to Tatooine from here? "Initiating hyperdrive," the pilot grumbled. Obi-Wan was suddenly pressed back in his seat, but a gentle touch from Knight Dahut calmed him. He looked at her and smiled tentatively. The pinpoint stars blurred and they leapt off into space. 

~finis~ 

   [1]: mailto:sleeperdown@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika



End file.
